


The One That Got Away (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [12]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Cassian Andor was your first kiss, your first boyfriend, and first love. And your last. Based off of Katy Perry’s song of the same title.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Reader, Cassian Andor & You, Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Series: Star Wars [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 2





	The One That Got Away (Modern AU)

You had met Cassian Andor the summer after you graduated high school. It was an unlikely duo. You were seen as the good girl and he was seen as the bad boy. Many days and nights you spent time together. Whether it was having makeout sessions in his car or sitting on the roof of his place, drinking and talking about your future together. You thought he was it for you.

* * *

_First Meeting_

You were walking to your friend, Jyn’s, place a couple streets away from yours. You were too busy paying attention to the group chat you had with your friends, that you nearly got ran over. But you didn’t. You were saved. 

You stood wide-eyed looking at your savior. He has a mustache and some scruff on his face and shaggy black hair, “Are you alright?” He asked.

You breathed out a, “Yes.”

He shot you a smirk, “You should pay attention next time.”

You nodded, “Right. Yeah. Thank you…”

“Cassian,” he held out his hand.

You grasped his hand with yours and shook it, “Cassian. Thank you, Cassian. I’m Y/N. Is there anyway I can repay you?”

He smiled at you, “Can I take you out some time?”

* * *

_First Date_

It was the next day that Cassian took you out on a date. He’d taken you to a burger place outside of town that he liked to go to. You spent nearly three hours there eating, talking, and laughing. You found out a couple of things. For example, he was an orphan living his with aunt and uncle. He was also an only child. He has a black pitbull, Kay, that looks mean but is really sweet and funny. He was two years older than you and had gone to the same high school as you. 

“Huh. I wonder why I never saw you around.”

Cassian shrugged, “I mostly kept to myself to be honest.”

You stayed at the restaurant until the manager kicked you guys out because they needed more room for customers. He took you to a park nearby and you walked around the lake about 4 or 5 times until it got dark. 

* * *

_First Kiss_

When he brought you back home and walked you to the door, you both just stood there awkwardly, staring at each other.

You cleared your throat nervously, “I, uh, I really had fun today, Cassian.”

He nodded and smiled sheepishly, his hands in his back pockets, “I’m glad. Maybe I can take you out again some time?”

You nodded and smiled, “I’d really like that,” You went in and kissed him on the cheek. When you pulled back, he brought you back in and kissed.

“Good night,” he mumbled against your lips.

You giggled, “Good night, Cassian.”

* * *

_First “I Love You”_

You had many more dates after your first with Cassian and now it was your 6 month anniversary with him. He’d taken you the carnival that they had a couple cities over. You had a blast riding the ferris wheel and roller coasters, playing games, and munching on cotton candy and popcorn. It was an amazing night. 

To top it all off, you and Cassian had gone back to the park you went to on your first date. You both laid on top of the hood of his car staring up at the night sky. 

“Y/N?”

“Hm?” 

“I love you.”

You sat up and looked at Cassian, “Really?”

He chuckled, “Really.”

You bent down and pecked his lips murmuring, “I love you too.”

* * *

**2 Years Later**

_First and Last Fight_

Your shared apartment looked as if a hurrican had passed through it. Things were tossed all around due to yours and Cassian’s fight, “How could you do this to me, Cass?! What about our future together?!” You screamed at Cassian holding up the paper that told him when and where his boot camp training will be.

“I’m doing this _for_ our future, Y/N! I’m finally getting my act together and now you’re yelling at me for it?!”

“This isn’t what I meant! I meant going to college and getting a degree!”

Cassian scoffed, “And end up with a boring office job? No thanks.”

“Cass-”

“I’m doing this, Y/N. That’s final.”

* * *

You moved out after that fight. You couldn’t stand the thought of Cassian not being there with you. Cassian just sat on the couch watching you collect your things. He just wished you understood why he was doing this. 

The apartment felt so empty without you.

He left for boot camp a couple weeks later.

You received many letters from him, but you never opened them. You couldn’t bare to. It’d just dig deeper into the wounds that never healed. 

Months later, you received a call from Cassian’s aunt. He’d died in an ambush. 

You cried yourself to sleep that night. There were so many things you wanted to take back, so many things you wanted to say instead. All of it hurting you so much. But the thing that hurt most of all was that you believed that Cassian must’ve thought you hated him. But that was never the case.

You loved him so much that you couldn’t bare to lose him. But that’s what happened anyway. He was the one that got away.


End file.
